Hyrule chronocals
by DarkSephiroth86
Summary: a tale loosely based on the game ocarina of time


The Hyrule Chronicles

PROLOGUE Kori Forest one year before we begin. You wanted to see me Great Deku tree? Yes I did he said. I here you been depressed lately, said . Yeah I have I'm two hundred and thirty nine and I have not been assigned to a boy or girl of Kori , said Moku Is there something wrong with me? Ask Moku."Oh Moku, do not doubt yourself. You are the wisest fairy I have ever seen, and I would know for I am the Great Deku tree", he smiled. "I know!" said Moku as she flitted around anxiously. You will get a assignment soon, trust me. Thank you The Great Deku Tree for the encouragement bye. Goodbye Moku! PAGE 2 one year later

"Moku come closer I can barely see you!" said The Great Deku Tree "Why?" ask Moku. "My sight is dimming, I sense a great evil spreading across the land and it troubles me greatly Moku," said . "You're very ill I can tell!" sobbed Moku."Go to Kori seek out the boy without a fairy, his name is Link, you're now his fairy" He has ice blue eyes long length blond hair average height and slim build said The Great Deku Tree he lives across from the temple . Bring him to me Moku; I need to speak with him. Go. quickly Moku, quickly!

Later at Kori Village: in Link's house. "Link, Link wake up, wake up now Link. WAKE UP Link!" yelled Moku. Link began to stir. What, who's there? It's only ten o"clock mumbled Link. Moku your new fairy, The Great Deku Tree sent me to get you. Hurry up, the sun rose hours ago. Link bolted up, The Great Deku Tree wants to see me now? Why me, why now? All will be explained by him. Replied Moku. "Now let's get going." said Moku as she flew out the door. Link ran out the door and said to himself, "what a day it'll be!" said Link. As he climbed down the ladder of his tree house he looked down and saw his friend Sara. "Hello Sara!" Link said smiling. "Hi Link!" said Sara. She was exceptionally beautiful, curves in all the right places, tall at least a head taller than Link, with deep purple eyes, fair skin, and long purple hair.

CHAPTER 1: PAGE 3

Link back-flipped off the ladder and dropped the last few feet to the ground. "Showoff!" laughed Sara. "You're funny, in a cool sort of way," said Sara smiling. "Sara I have something to ask you," said Link shifting nervously.

"Yes, what is it?" ask Sara. Sara will you be my girlfriend?, he said. "I've been waiting many years for you ask me that" Sara said. "yes I will. Happy birthday Link. I'll give you your present later since you're in a hurry. Bye. "Let's go" said Moku. Wow "I have a girlfriend" Link said. His walk was almost a strut. As they reached the gate to the path to The Great Deku Tree, Garth the village mayor was blocking the gate. "Garth what do _you_ want!" spat Link. "_So now,_ _you _have a fairy" ask Garth sarcastically . Out of our way Garth, "Link has official business with The Great Deku Tree!" said Moku sharply. "Not with out a sword and shield!" said Garth. It is dangerous out there. Despite my personal feelings toward Link, go to the store you can get a shield for twenty rupees. The only sword around is the in the temple, which traps and monsters guard. If you best them you deserve it. "Thank you Garth, Moku and I are off to the store," said Link. As Link walked down muddy street towards the store he saw a glint on the ground bent over and picked up a blue crystal coin engraved with a Hyrulean shield symbol.

Chapter 1: Page 4

Wow a twenty-Rupee coin, what luck, just what I needed! said Link excitedly. A watchful eye is often rewarded, said Moku.

I'll try to remember that," said Link respectfully. He entered the store. "Hi I need a shield, do you have one made?" Link asked the shopkeeper. "Yes, just one moment," said the shopkeeper. Here you go, that will be twenty- Rupee. Link handed him the twenty-Rupee coin. I will also need two thirty-count bags of slingshot ammo. That'll be thirty Rupees. Link reached in his bag and gave him thirty green Rupee coins. He picked up the shield, the two bags of shot and left the store, as he sped across the footbridge towards the temple, which was across the creek from his house. There were no guards posted at the entrance but the door was sealed with iron bars. Link looked around for an alternate entrance. "Look!" said Moku. I see a stone eye above the door; maybe it is a switch. Shoot it with your slingshot and be prepared for anything. Link aimed and readied him self for anything. The stone he fired hit the eye dead on. The eye slammed shut. There was a low rumbling sound and the bars rose. Link ducked as a spring-foot spider sprung over his head. Link jumped up took aim and fired his slingshot. The stone hit the beast's head with a sickening crunch. The spider killed over

Page: 5

and vanished. Link stepped through the door ready for

anything. Inside the room was magically bigger. "Wow!" said Link excitedly. "Don't get distracted Link!" snapped Moku. We are looking for a sword. The walls were covered with vines. "Link can you climb vines?" ask Moku. "Can I climb vines?, stupid question, of course I can!" said Link sharply. Okay, start climbing, they're the only way to the second story platform the sword must there, she said. Link started climbing up the vines towards the second story catwalk platform. When he reached the platform he looked out at the room. Looks like a rope in the center of the room. Check it out Moku. "Yep it's rope all right," said Moku. "If I run and jump, I might be able to grab the rope," said Link. "Are you sure you can, if you fall" Moku trailed off. I can do it Moku, and if I fall I have my Hook-Shot. Link readied himself, and stepped back a few paces. Here I go said Link, as he took off with a running leap, hands out-stretched he snagged the rope with both hands and held on. The rope swung back, forward, and stopped. "Yes you did it," said Moku, flipping in midair. When he got to the ceiling he saw there was a a man sized hole in it. The rope went through it to the next floor of the building. He climbed through the hole and stood up.

Page: 6

Torches lit all around the room by magic.

"GIANT SPIDERS" screamed Moku. Ten giant spiders were

coming from all corners of the room. Good thing I bought all that sling shot ammo. Link said aiming and firing three shots at the closes spider's head. One by one the spiders fell at his sling shot till there was only one left, and it was bigger than the rest and heavily armored. Moku see if you can get close enough to see if has a gap in it's armor. Link said, dodging webs, fangs, and legs as he ran around the room. He ducked, dodged, and rolled to keep one step ahead of the monstrous spider. "Link it has a weakness!" Moku yelled, dodging a web shot. Just behind it's head there's no armor! Good work Moku. Link ran toward the beast and leaped with a battle cry. He twisted in midair landing on the spiders back. He fired three shots in into the place behind it's head. The spider screamed and crashed to the ground sending Link tumbling to the ground. Moku raced over. Link are you okay? Yeah but I'll be sore tomorrow. "You were so brave,"Moku said. Lately I've been fighting spiders, bats, and all sort of nasty things in the forest, it is as if a shroud of evil is covering the land" Link said. I miss the old days. today is my eighteenth birthday, but I still think and act like a kid sometimes. Don't worry I'm two hundred forty and I still act like a kid sometimes.

Page: 7

Look over there, a door with a Triforce symbol in it Moku said. He walked over to the door examined it.

It was a a large door with words written in an language that was unknown to Link. Moku can you read that? Yes I can, Moku said. What language is that? Link ask. It's ancient Hyrulean this building must be thousands of years old, Moku said. Whoa Moku that's really old. Yeah it is, What's it say?,Link asked. It says, to get the treasures all it takes is a leap of faith. It also says only one with a pure heart and courage may possess the treasures. Treasures? I thought the only treasure here was a sword. Link said. I Wonder what the other treasure is. Lets find out Link, Moku said. Link opened the door and saw three vampire bats zooming towards him. He took aim with his sling shot and hit each one squarely in the head, they fell into a pit in the center of the room. On the other side of the pit was a walk way two chests with Triforce symbols on them. The pit is too wide to jump and there is nothing on the walls for my hook-shot to grab on to. Link the door said something about a leap of faith to get to the treasure. I think if you jump and believe you will land on solid ground you will. Moku said. You really think so? Link ask. I don't know if I fall that pit looks pretty deep. You got trust in me, Moku said. Okay Link said. All I have to do is believe, Link said closed his eyes and took a few steps back. Link ran and jumped.

Page: 8

He opened his eyes he was standing on a platform in the center of the pit. I'M ALIVE! Link shouted, jumping in the air. Link then jumped to the walk way and walked over to the chest on his left it was larger than the other. Weird no lock, Link said. The inscription on the door said only one with a pure heart and courage may possess the treasure so there must be some kind of spell to keep out all there not worthy, said Moku. I hope I'm the one the inscription is talking about, Link said. I don't think you would have gotten this far if you weren't the one, she said. Here we go, he said as he grabbed the lid and opened the chest. A bright light shone from the chest, it was so bright Link and Moku had to look away. When it faded they looked at the chest inside there was a three and a half foot sword with a silver Triforce symbol in the pommel in a brown steel scabbard with a silver end cap and a leather bound book. Link grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. It began to glow, as it did a strange sensation came over Link which flowed through his body like electricity, he dropped the sword and looked him self over on his right hand was a Triforce symbol like a brand but it was not painful to the touch. Link, your hair it has turned from dirty blond to platinum blond almost white, Moku said, and you are now clothed it in a green cap, tunic, pants, and green leather boots all adorned with a gold Triforce stamp, I guess you are the chosen one, she said flitting around with excitement.

Page: 9

Link picked up the sword and examined it.

It's Beautiful, Link said. Moku looked at it and said, that's mithril I've seen mithril before and that sword is made of mithril, it is the strongest metal there is you have to sharpen it with a diamond mithril rune sharpening stone, I think The Great Deku Tree has one. Look at ivy etching on the blade and the silver Triforce. I feel a energy flowing from the sword. I can read magical energy signatures. I can tell if they're good or evil and the energy coming from this blade is one of the purest form of good I've ever came across. It is like the good energy I sense from The Great Deku Tree, said Moku. Wow said Link. He picked up the book and looked at it. More ancient Hyrulean said Moku. That's weird I can now read it clearly . Oh I almost forgot the other chest, Link said. He re-sheathed the blade and slung it over his shoulder. He walked over to the other chest and opened it the same light shone all about like before then faded. They looked in the chest and Moku gasped. What is it Link said. In all my years I never thought I would see this, It's one of the three pieces of the Triforce, the Triforce of wisdom. It was a gold triangle shaped crystal about the size of a mans out spread hand with ornate etchings carved in it. I'll take it to The Great Deku Tree, he will know what to do with it, said Link. Link bent down and picked up the Triforce of the wisdom.

Page: 10 When he did Link saw a vision, he saw a girl eighteen years old in a field surrounded by flames. She was calling Link to help her. There were Moblins all a round. A man rode up and looked at Link and said Zelda is mine, he grabbed Thorn and slung her across his horse. Let go of me Gannondorf, you will not get away with this. He rode away with Thorn. Link bolted up screaming Zelda! He was on the floor of the treasure hall next to the chest. What did you see Moku said. You saw a vision didn't you I can tell. What you saw is for you and you alone. You may tell The Great Deku Tree he may be able to help you understand what it means. Link stood up and grabbed the Triforce carefully and placed it in his bag. Guard that Triforce with your life and be careful who you tell that you have it. It is highly sought after. I'll let The Great Deku Tree tell you all about how valuable it really is. Okay I'll guard it closely, Link said. Let's get out of here, Link said. Look, between the chest its a door. This way out, Moku said. It must have appeared after you grabbed both treasures. Let's go Link said. Link opened the door and they want through. The door shut behind them. when there eyes adjusted they saw they were outside behind the treasure hall. They looked behind them and were the door was, was now a solid wall. That is weird, Link said. Where did the door go? ask Moku. I don't know but I'm glad to be out of there, Link said. Me too, all those monsters and dimly lit rooms gave me the creeps, said Moku. To be continued …..


End file.
